Spooksville: When sparks fly
by HUNTER2398
Summary: When Sally strays from the group, she finds out that the woods doesn't hold JUST monsters. Rated M for a reason kiddos, sex, moderate violence and coarse asF language. Fluffy bunny slipper!
1. Intro

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do NOT own spooksville, book or TV show, I do however, have ownership of my imagination and freedom. So I am happy to present you with**

**a product of said entities. Contains explicit language and smut/ lime (lemon) ;P**

* * *

Adam, Sally and Watch stood at the edge of the woods. Their hearts threatening to smash out of their chests. The day had not been well. First, werewolves had threatened to kill them, secondly, a monster had destroyed Sally's birthday cake, and finally, Watch's new dog had been kidnapped by a witch thinking it was one of the werewolves from earlier.

**Adam- **I think we should split up.

**Sally- **FUCK NO Adam, remember the last time we did that?

**Watch-** Shes right, I think that we should stick together this time...

**Adam-** I don't have a choice, do I?

**Sally and Watch- **No.

The trio took a deep breath, and stepped into the dark woods...

* * *

**Adam and Watch- HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SALL...**

**Sally- Sing another verse and I'll kill you both. ;)**

**Random Bystander no.3- Kids these days**

**Adam, Sally and Watch- You're our age...**

**RB3- Wait, you're 18?**

**All- Yeah.**

**RB3- Well this got interesting... More coming soon guys.**


	2. Seperated and saved

RB3-** FUCK I NEED A DRINK RIGHT NOW!**

**Sally- We don't need a drunk, macho man to screw up the story.**

**RB3- But... Ok.**

**Adam- Just tell the story, Random.**

**RB3- KK!**

* * *

Adam, Sally and watch stalked through the woods, only a flickering light from a watch guided them through the thick trees. They walked for what seemed like an eternity.

**Adam- **I hate to say this Sally, but I think we're lost...

**Sally- **Don't fucking say that... Not on my special day.

**Watch- **Adams right, we've walked past that gnome shaped stump SIX times already. We are lost.

**Sally- **OK, FINE... we're lost.

Sally sat. down on a fallen log and put her face in her hands. Adam swore he could hear her sobbing...

Just then, a long, ominous howl erupted from behind them. The group turned to face the noise. Slowly a huge, black, hairy paw crept from the cover of the trees. Adam, Sally and Watch searched for a weapon, Adam pulled out a small pocket knife, Sally pulled free a taser from her purse and cursed when she saw 23% and Watch picked up a fallen branch. They watched as the wolf revealed its massive head and stood on its hind legs.

**Adam-** SHIT! ITS A WEREWOLF!

**Watch- **RUN!

Adam and Watch, powered by fear, tore into the darkness completely forgeting about Sally, who was too slow to escape it, faced the wolf, taser in hand. Her taser had enough to take down a full grown adult, but doubted its reliability against a werewolf. Just then, another wolf came out of the woods, then another and another and another until she was completely surrounded.

**Sally- **I'm sorry I was mean to you Cindy, even though you stole Adam away from me. Watch, you were like a brother to me and I thank you for your friendship. And Adam, I'm glad that I just got to meet you.

Sally looked down and let one tear drip down her face, it was her birthday for fucks sake... Sally looked towards the first wolf and charged. The wolves all pounced, but Sally just got ontop and jabbed the taser into its neck. A bolt of lightning hit the centre of the clearing and caused an immense explosion.

Sally was trapped under the torso of a 450lb werewolf and no one was around to save her. Feeling drained, Sally passed out and drifted away... Dreaming of a boy who lifted the wolf off her and carried her to safety.

* * *

**RB3- BOY?!**

**Sally- Are you jealous, Random?**

**RB3- No... no... Anyway, wanna find out more about this, MYSTERY BOY, read the next chapter, ciao. ;)**


	3. Saviour

**RB3- AAAND WE'RE BACK!****  
**

**Sally- Yay... I get to find out if the werewolves get me.**

**Adam and Watch- Sorry for forgetting about you, but what you said about us was beautiful.**

**Cindy- Maybe we can be friends to eachother instead of complete bitches?**

**Sally- Maybe.**

**RB3- Hey I have a story to tell, do you mind?**

**All- Sorry...**

* * *

Sally Wilcox woke up to the sound of birds singing, it irritated her to no end. She sat up straight when her memories came flooding back to her. The werewolves, the forest, her birthday. She looked at the small bed she lay on, it wasn't hers, Watches or Adams... Not even Cindy's... She jumped out of the bed and examined her clothes, the pyjamas were a little worn and vintage, but they fit snugly. Wait, she wasn't wearing these before... A vase fell and she turned around. The boy from her dreams stood at the doorway, holding a tray of food.

**Sally-** Where am I? Who are you? Where are Adam and Watch? Did you change my clothes? Did you see me NAKED?!

**Franklin- **Uhh... I'm Franklin, you're in Springvilles woods, I don't know who Adam and Watch are and I apologise, but I must admit, I did have to change your clothes, you had lost too much blood and their were too many cuts. It was the only way to save you... I'm sorry...

Franklin paused, then asked.

**Franklin- **I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name.

**Sally- **My name is Sally, Sally Wilcox.

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes.

**Franklin- **Look, I'm sorry about the whole "Changing you while you were unconscious" thing, but I got you food.

Sally looked at the contents on the tray, a couple of sausages, bacon and eggs and best of all, a steaming mug of latte... She gladly took the tray and set it down on the bedside table. She turned to Franklin and stared into his blue eyes...

**Sally- **Thankyou for saving me, Frankie.

Sally pulled him close to her, and softly pressed her lips against his...

* * *

**RB3- YOU KISSED A TOTAL STRANGER?!**

**Sally- He saved me, Random. You would have offered me as sacrifice...**

**RB3- Yeah, you're right. WELL KIDDOS, TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! WHATS THAT? ITS YOUR BEDTIME? MINE TOO... LOLZ... I'LL HAVE TO TELL YOU NEXT TIME.**


	4. Sallys need

**RB3- Quick sleep aye kiddos?**

**Sally- Just get back to Franklin and I...**

**RB3- OK...**

**CONTAINS EXPLICIT SCENES... CONTAINS EXPLICIT SCENES... CONTAINS EXPLICIT SCENES**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

* * *

Sally pulled Franklin on top of her, lips never parting. Franklin carried the rather small girl over to the bed and put her down. Sally pulled off her pj top revealing her petite breast, which had grown in the space of 4 years. Franklin removed his shirt to show off his perfect six pack. Sally felt a warm sensation grow between her thighs and she needed Franklins manhood inside her. Sally let Franklin take off her pj bottoms and his jeans. Sally looked down and saw the bulge behind his boxer shorts grow, she reached down the boxers and felt the rock hard erection which grew longer with her touch. Sally pulled down his underwear and his massive, throbbing erection stood proud at 10 inches. Sally spread her legs, exhibiting her tight pussy. Franklin grabbed her sides and brought his dick close until they were less than an inch away. Franklin took a deep breath, pulled up his pants and walked away.

**Sally- **Franklin, whats wrong?

**Franklin- **I'm sorry Sally, I just can't.

Sally watched as he just walked out of the door, not stopping to even look back at her. She put her clothes back on and sat on the side the bed. What was wrong with her? Why didn't Franklin want her? Did someone else have his heart like Cindy had Adams? Boys are so fucking confusing.

Sally picked up her food and tried to eat her pain away.

* * *

**RB3- You wanted to have shlays (nz slang for sex) with a boy that you had just met?**

**Sally- there's just this thing about him that makes me feel... SAFE.**

**RB3- Start the next chapter Irwin (My first name)**


End file.
